


Tastes Good (Like a Cigarette Should)

by TheSubservientHuman



Series: Subservient's Depressing Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubservientHuman/pseuds/TheSubservientHuman
Summary: IDK, a lot of people like to tell me that cigarettes are good for stuff like fighting cravings and shit like that and I could easily steal one from my mom's room, but then I look at what it's doe to my family and it's just like... No.





	Tastes Good (Like a Cigarette Should)

I pick the first stick from the box.  
( _So far, so good, I suppose._ )

One stroke of my thumb and the lighter is lit.  
( _I nearly burned it off._ )

Pull it closer, and the cigarette starts to burn.  
( _My mom is going to kill me when she finds out._ )

I put it to my lips hesitantly.  
( _They always said they taste smooth in old commercials._ )

I bite down, nothing’s happened yet.  
( _It’s great self-medication too._ )

They tell me to take a deep breath inward.  
( _May as well listen, they paid for these after all._ )

I choke and collapse as they laugh.  
( _Perhaps authority was right after all…_ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, a lot of people like to tell me that cigarettes are good for stuff like fighting cravings and shit like that and I could easily steal one from my mom's room, but then I look at what it's doe to my family and it's just like... No.


End file.
